Black Fingernails
by XxLupe-MartinezxX
Summary: Ciel lost his memories, and awakening in the strange mansion where he feels unrecognizable.There he meets with strangers and a mysterious butler, who is strangely very close to him...but he still neglects to trust them, especially the butler.


**+~~~~+*Black Fingernails.*+~~~~+**

**By :**

**XxLupe-MartinezxX.**

Conspiracy against your own master was a stupid act of sin; it was the typical said about the dog biting the hand of the hand who feed you. This was typically how it worked in the years of service with demons and humans; one received one thing so did the other. Nevertheless, there was still a contract, even when the human had a lost of memories.

The cold covered his body, there was no warm in his skin. Winter was his less favorite season, always making him feel alone and empty, it was like being accused without a word. He was still so young, but he surely was a very mature child. A young boy who was playing with fire, and a kid who had no memories.

"Where am I?" asked himself. "What is this?"

He touched his soft skin, thinking of nothing but who he was. There were no memories, nothing in his mind, but questions of his past and present.

"Is he awake?" a voice from outside his door whispered. "He has been there for weeks, he has to be awake!"

"Please, Lady Elizabeth. I'm not sure if he still awake or not, it's very hard for me to tell when he might wake up." Another responded with a neutral tone to the desperate voice. "He might as well be in comma, which means he could stay like that for years."

"Years! He can't be like that, imagine how painful is to be stay like that…poor Ciel!"

He didn't recognized these new voices, nothing was familiar to him. He felt they had something to do with this, with the lost of his memories and the unfamiliar feeling he had in this place. There was no simple though right now, he wanted to escape and recover his memories. He was a nobody right now.

"Please, calm down…I understand how you feel, but this is just part of be patient."

It was enough for him to listen and waiting, he was not a patient person. Kicking the door open there were like seven people looking his way in shock, all of them unknown and strangers. He could not get it; it was so confusing that every time he tried to remember there was something blocking his mind. His anger increased; maybe they were enemies…he couldn't tell.

"Ciel!" Yelled the voice of the girl with blond hair. "You are awake!"

The girl ran his way. Hugging him with tears in her green eyes.

"Get off me!" He said pushing the strange girl. "I don't know who you are, but you better stay away from me! The same goes for all of you!"

"Young Master?" A tall man in black said. "Don't you remember us? It's me Sebastian…"

The boy observed the man with red eyes, coming closer to him. The young boy pushed him away, there was no one who he remembered, and he will not trust any of them. Trembling and confused he fell in the floor breathing fast, all seemed so fuzzy to his blue eye.

"My eye…why I can't see-"

A hand stopped him, before he could take off his patch. Again, it was that man in black with a strange accent, looking at him puzzled, like something had went wrong. There was again that feeling that made him feel he shouldn't trust anyone, until he recovered all of his memories.

"He doesn't remember us! It's me Ciel your fiancée…Lizzy." She said walking his way. "Remember we used to play in your house all the time, when were just kid…remember that time when I-"

"Stop this nonsense! I don't who are you or you!" He said to the butler. "Why I can remember nothing about me? What did all of you did to me?

Sebastian walked where the others were, looking at the young boy with sympathy. Like a perfect gentlemen, he started to talk gently to the guest. Making them all leave one by one, until the very last was gone: including the girl who insisted was his fiancée. The only two left was the man wearing black, and the trembling boy in the corner.

"Young Master, please let's make you drink some hot milk, then you may rest for awhile." Sebastian said offering his hand to help him to get up. "We will talk about this tomorrow with more peace and calm."

"Don't touch me!" He said slapping the hand. "I don't want your stupid services and sympathy, all I want is you to tell me the damn reason why I can't remember anything!"

The man looked impatient and angry, He pulled the young Earl, who ended facing the other with unusual red eyes. Ciel observed with shock and surprise the strange eyes, the blood eyes. They were obviously inhuman, something out of this world: like his beauty.

"So it's really true Young Master doesn't remember anything?" He said pressing his sharp fingernails in the soft skin of the younger. "Well, then let's get you inside your room."

"Stay away…" He said proudly. "I'm not scared of you…"

Sebastian smiled to the reaction, since he had though the loss of memories will make his master a different person, a different soul. It was obviously he hadn't changed a bit.

"Please, close your eyes…"

"No!" He said angry.

The demon ignored the reproaches and covered the front of Ciel with his hand, making him fell in unconsciousness. The small body fell and he carried him to the room, the room where he had been for five weeks asleep. It was a matter of time that he will recover his memories, which was bad for Sebastian: since he was the one guilty for all this.

"I hope you remember the contract…" he whispered gently, "Because it's obvious that you are mine, with or without memories…"

He placed gently the body, observed him for a moment to appreciate his beauty. A soft kiss was placed in the lips of the Earl, and darkness covered the room.

"Good night, Botchan…"

_**Thanks for read, well first of all I hope you liked. Another thing I want to add ,it's sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.**_


End file.
